Moments of Warriors
by Laze0
Summary: This is a collection of SW stories starring many if not all the characters. There is love, hate, deaths, and what not. There are multiple pairings and I do write requests so just ask if you want one. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

This is my thoughts about how Nobuchika may have been before his death. Don't like. Don't read. Simple as that.

Disclaimer-I don't own Samurai Warriors.

* * *

"Father, why must we aid the Toyotomi in their conquest of the land?" Nobuchika Chosokabe asked his father.

"History is changing. The age of warriors and their ilk is gone. This is now the age of intellectuals and gunpowder. The waves of history are changing. The men of Tosa must change as well lest we get swallowed up and forgotten," Motochika Chosokabe said philosophically.

"History this, history that, these men invaded our homeland and now we are aiding them. Where is your pride father? The men and I look up to you," Nobuchika said angrily.

"Honor and pride. You will succeed me Nobuchika. You must know the meaning of such words. Until you do, you will not be able to go beyond your current state," Motochika admonished.

Nobuchika got up and headed out of his father's tent. Motochika made no attempt to stop him.

"Sometimes being a good father means hurting your children. Being a good leader is even more difficult. In time Nobuchika will understand," Motochika thought.

Nobuchika was walking through the camp. He was deep in thought about what his father was and what he seemed now. In his eyes, his father had no equal. He was the hero of Tosa. He managed to beat back Hideyoshi's forces with a force ten times smaller. But in the end, he surrendered. He gave up is honor. For that, Nobuchika couldn't forgive him.

The next day came by fast. Nobuchika still was not able to get over his father's betrayal. Motochika sensed this and allowed Nobuchika his space. Orders were sent to each camp in the Chosokabe army about their deployment and strategies. Motochika was in a meeting with Hideyoshi and other warlords. Nobuchika was given the task of supervising the troops.

As he went through the camp, he noticed the greetings he was getting from the men. They were all jovial and respectful. It was almost like they were happy to be here fighting for a cause other than their homeland. Nobuchika could not understand this. After finishing the inspection, he headed back to his tent to contemplate the words his father gave him. Before realizing it, he fell asleep.

Tomorrow morning, the troops were heading out to the home of the Shimazu. The Shimazu Devils were given this title for their prowess in battle. The leaders of this clan were said to be able to fell ten men without taking a single wound. Their prowess was legendary and their names feared. Motochika himself was unable to completely dominate Shikoku due to their power as well as the power of the Tachibana. The Tachibana were nearly destroyed however and the last surviving heir came to Hideyoshi for help. The last heir was a woman named Ginchiyo Tachibana. Nobuchika felt she had great beauty and poise yet the show of strength she showed while dueling the strongest Devil, Yoshihiro, made him realize she was too hard to control.

"Tis a shame," Nobuchika sighed ruefully.

The rest from the night before allowed Nobuchika to come to an understanding about his father. His father was not a coward. He had not lost his fangs or his honor. He was just adapting to the changes n the world. But that doesn't mean he can accept his father's way.

"I'll show you father, that the age of the samurai has not come to n end," Nobuchika told him. Motochika gave a small laugh but waved his son off and told him to prove his claim.

"I will make you proud," Nobuchika thought.

The Chosokabe army was to mobilize their forces and assist the lady Tachibana's charge into the Shimazu base camp to the east. Toyotomi soldiers aided their force. Despite the miscalculations and problems that arose, the force was largely intact upon reaching the base. The force was damaged but the Shimazu were in retreat. By a small majority the force decided to trail the Shimazus and destroy them at a mountain pass. Unbeknownst to them, this would be a fatal move.

Nobuchika and Motochika were talking about their success in battle on this day with Motochika's fourth son Morichika. The family was gathered around a fire the men built for them and Motochika prepared a hot meal of mountain stew for his family. The meal was good. The family was joking and laughing. It was a moment of bliss. In one instance, someone broke out the wine flask and the three got drunk. The next day they would have a hangover but to them it was worth it.

Three days passed. The force finally reached the Shimazu eastern force. The Chosokabe army rushed forward and there, everything went wrong. The old Shimazu set off a signal for Shimazu men above the cliff. Those men let loose boulders from above, eliminating part of the Chosokabe army and cutting them off.

"It's an ambush!" Motochika yelled.

The Chosokabe army recovered from their surprise and managed to fight back. They even began to push the Shimazus back. But luck was not on their side. A second ambush separated Motochika from his retinue of soldiers. Nobuchika saw his father was surrounded and rushed to his aid. Motochika started attacking like his life depended on it. Of course, it was. Then things got even worse. The infantry surrounding Motochika gave way to expose Motochika to a small unit of gunmen. Motochika seemed resigned to his death as he gave his shamisen a loving stroke. The gunmen fired, and Nobuchika saw this. He also saw a small unit heading towards the gunmen but they would not reach his father in time. He did the only thing left to him. He charged.

Nobuchika charged towards his father. Already off his horse, he ran in front of his father and took the bullets for him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the small group of men reach the musketeers killing the fools who dared strike at their lord. He heard his father crying his name.

He felt a moment of intense pain but now the feeling was gone. In its place was a calm warm peaceful sensation, much like a warm embrace. Accompanying this feeling was an unknown feeling. He felt weird. He found it hard to discern this sensation. It wasn't unpleasant, on the contrary, it was comforting. It was then Nobuchika smiled. He recognized this feeling. This would be the second time he felt this way, the first being the end of the attack on the Shimazus where his father and brother were laughing with him around the campfire. He was content.


	2. Chapter 2

Well. This was supposed to be a oneshot but I decided to add one more chapter to show Motochika after Nobuchika's death. Yeah. The characters might be a bit OOC but I just felt this may work better.

* * *

Motochika's Grief

"Nobuchika. You fool," Motochika thought to himself as he emptied another bottle of sake. This would be his seventh of the night.

After the battle to determine Shikoku's fate, the Shimazu, Tachibana, and Chosokabe armies swore allegiance to Hideyoshi. The fighting was long and fierce. The Shimazu had the knowledge of the terrain and several strong gifted leaders in their ranks. The Toyotomi army was too numerous and powerful however for even these men to win. In the end, after three days of fighting, the Toyotomi army emerged victorious with the Shimazu swearing fealty to Hideyoshi.

Needless to say, Motochika was not happy. He stormed into the Toyotomi command tent and demanded answers. He questioned the Shimazu's integrity and honor. He mocked the generals. In the end, neither Mitsunari nor Hideyoshi listened to him.

Hideyoshi just quietly told Motochika, "I know it must be hard to have your successor and son die in front of your eyes. Having to work with those same killers for the sake of your people makes the pain even worse. Yet, what can you do abut it? You're just a lord of a land. What place do you have in telling me who I allow into my army?"

There was no malice or vehemence in his voice. Hideyoshi was not angry though he had every right to be. He could have ordered Motochika's death right now, but he didn't. Motochika was turned away like a petulant child who won't get his way and it infuriated him. Motochika was vengeful not stupid. Even if Hideyoshi would tolerate his outburst, there was no reason for anyone else to. Mitsunari was staring angrily at him. Taking the time to growl out an apology, Motochika left the tent and headed to the mess hall for the soldiers.

Now he was sitting in his cabin, drinking bottle after bottle. His inhibitions and restraints weakened every time he took a sip. His thoughts grew darker. He contemplated taking the elder Shimazu's life when he learned who planned the ambush. He would have never acted on those feelings though. Now intoxicated by alcohol, wallowing in misery and regret, Motochika walked towards the Shimazu camp. In his hands were a small knife and his shamisen.

The instrument was beautiful and well made. A true master of his craft created it. Motochika had always treasured this instrument ever since Nobuchika gave it to his after hearing his father's rendition one morning. He remembered lecturing Nobuchika on curbing his wasteful ways and to think about what harm might come of being frivolous.

Motochika was in a word cheap. He was cheap in spending money except in matters relating to his country. He was unwilling to waste money on novelties or worthless trinkets. In a way, that made him a near ideal ruler, one who truly cared about his country. This made him into a hardened warrior lord. However, being so serious about his land, he neglected his family for a long time. It wasn't until recent years that he even spoke with Nobuchika and Morichika. That doesn't mean he didn't love them but the pain of longing and regret lay heavily in his heart.

"Yoshihiro must pay," he thought in his drunken stupor. He moved out of his tent and played a hauntingly sweet and bitter melody, almost a requiem. He walked and played his way into the Shimazu encampment. The Shimazu army, recognizing him, let him pass without trouble. Yoshihiro informed them earlier that a man in a blue kimono and carrying a shamisen would come someday to meet him.

"You have come warrior of Tosa. Are you here to avenge your son's death? Well then come on. We'll settle this one on one like a real hero of this era. If you win, you have my word my men will let you go forever," Yoshihiro said with a sneer.

Mototchika stooped playing when he saw Yoshihiro. He just stopped. He doesn't know how long he stood there or how long Yoshihiro was standing there in a battle stance with that strange oversized hammer of his. He just knew that he is tired so he should go back to his tent and get some sleep. That was what he did.

"He turned back. I didn't expect that," Yoshihiro mumbled.

"Uncle?" Toyohisa asked uncertainly.

"The mood is broken. It's time to rest," Yoshihiro suddenly says ignoring his nephew.

The next morning, Motochika woke with a piercing headache. On his pillow and face were dry tears. Warriors do not shed tears. Warriors do not feel. Warriors exist to cut down others to aid their homeland. But fathers do.

Heading to a nearby river, he washed his face clean. He headed to the center of the camp. On his way there, a messenger stopped him. He was to attend a war meeting at the central tent. Motochika sighed and made his way there.

In the tent were the clan leaders and the elite generals of the army. He saw Yoshihiro and Ginchiyo there. The others he only heard of. There was Yukimura Sanada, the heir to the Sanada clan at Ueda and an accomplished strategist and warrior. He was someone he wished Nobuyuki could have turned into. He saw others as well but their names escaped him save one other. Ieyasu Tokugawa, Lord of Mikawa, a man who commands the loyalty of over 5000 headed by the terrible warrior Tadakatsu Honda, was also present. Motochika greatly respected the man.

With the lords and generals present, Mitsunari started the briefing about their next target, the Hojo. When asked about the Date clan, Mitsunari informed them about Masamune's surrender. With Masamune's surrender, only the Hojo were left. If they were conquered, the land would be Hideyoshi's.

The journey to the Hojo's lands was long and uneventful. Upon arrival, they had short briefing about their role where Masamune arrived. It was an interesting scene that displayed Hideyoshi's power. The heralded "One Eyed Dragon" was almost too eager to bow before Hideyoshi. Motochika found it interesting that one so young made the right choice in deciding his lord.

"I suppose the waves of history has spoken. My era has passed. This is now the era of the young. The Hojo could not see that. Now there time has come," Motochika thought grimly.

The assignments were simple. The Tokugawa and Toyotomi armies were to strike the main gate. The Date and Tachibana forces are to strike the West gate. The Shimazus and Chosokabe army are to strike the East gate.

"Hah. Isn't this amusing? You and I are to work together. I feel bad for you. You have to work with your son's hated killer," Yoshihiro said not unkindly.

"I… do not hate you," Motochika says quietly.

"Huh?" Yoshihiro asks taken back. That one sentence threw him off. He was used to people hating him, challenging him for vengeance, or trying to kill him in his sleep. Here before him was a man whose son he killed telling him he bears him no hatred, this was novel and greatly amusing. It also disturbed him slightly.

"Ha-ha. You're even crazier than I am," Yoshihiro laughed.

"I don't hate you, but I can't forgive you either. Only a lesser man though will allow hatred and vengeance get in the way of what is right. This life Nobuchika gave me, I will use it well so he will smile in his place in heaven," Motochika says quietly.

"So this is all for your dead son's memory? You're one heck of a father, that's for sure," Yoshihiro yammered.

"No. I am a terrible leader and a failure of a father. I hope one day I can be better than I am now," Motochika answers.

"No. I would say you're a good father and leader. Few fathers would be able to do as you did. Fewer leaders are willing to give up their positions of power for the sake of their land," Yoshihiro said.

"Hmm. The sun is setting. We should head to the location quickly and set up camp. We have a long day tomorrow," Motochika said.

With all that said, the two warlords increased their pace.

"Nobuchika, just watch. I will survive all this and become the leader you idealized all those years before," Motochika thought.

* * *

So that's that. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Sonmiyo for the reviews. So I'm going to dedicate these to to him. (If you are a girl I apologize)

So this time the star is Nagamasa. Truthfully Yoshimoto was the one I wanted to write but I didn't get around to finding out the loyal generals under him so I decided to write Nagamasa first. I'll probably do another one about him. But well, this setting is near-end Battle of Anegawa.

* * *

King's Honor

"How many does this make?" Nagamasa breathed as he cut down another Oda soldier, "How many more?"

"Don't falter. Nagamasa is tiring," a voice rang out.

"Not yet. For my honor, I must not fall just yet," Nagamasa clenched his teeth as another Oda soldier fell.

The battle of Anegawa has lasted for several days already. Nagamasa had the initial momentum and his troops were able to cut through enemy front lines easily enough. Then things took a turn for the worst. His supply lines were cut. His men started falling. Reinforcements were too far away to arrive in time. This would be the fifteenth raid on the Azai camp. Things were looking grim. All Nagamasa can do was hope that his ally Yoshikage Asakura can get reinforcements to him in time.

"L-Lord Asakura has retreated. He was attacked by Ieyasu Tokugawa," a messenger came one day.

"What? How many men did he lose?" Nagamasa said fearing the worst.

"He lost…" the messenger broke off.

"Go on," Nagamasa demanded.

"He lost a tenth of the men he brought but he retreated in fear for his personal safety," the messenger spat out in disgust.

Nagamasa was too shaken to reprimand the messenger. He dismissed the messenger and started taking things into perspective.

"There is nothing I can do now is there?" Nagamasa sighed, "I can't believe Lord Asakura is such a coward. I made the wrong move didn't I?"

Then he laughed. It was a bitter and sad laugh, a laugh that seemed to almost border on insanity. In fact, some of his men cringed in fear when they were close enough to hear him.

Then he cried. Laughing at the obscenities of his life and crying for the things he lost, Nagamasa was able to define himself tonight. He now knew himself again. He was torn between honor, loyalty, love, and glory. Now he remembered the man he once was. And he missed that part of him.

The next morning, Nagamasa broke the news to his men. His men were frenzied, cursing the Asakuras, cursing their enemies, and some were cursing the life they had chosen, their decision to follow Nagamasa.

Nagamasa did not blame them. He did the only thing he could do to preserve what little honor and loyalty he felt still belonged to him. He apologized to the men. He apologized for allowing his sense of duty to overcome his common sense. He apologized for leading them into what may very well be their deaths. Finally he apologized for being such a terrible lord.

His men were taken back by their lord's apologies. Many had served previous lords who couldn't care at all about their lives. Now here is a man who recognized his wrongs and lay down his pride to apologize. Others couldn't bear to see their lord who they fought side by side with demean himself by apologizing to the likes of them. The men were silent after that. None expected an apology but got one. None expected an honest truth but got one. Now for this man in front of them they were prepared to lay their lives down for.

"Glory to Nagamasa Azai."

"Long live the Azai."

"Let the Oda dogs taste our prowess."

Resounding cheers erupted all in favor of Nagamasa. Nagamasa was taken back again. This time, in a good way as opposed to when he got the message from the Asakuras. He found the courage within him to take up arms once again.

"Brothers. Let us fight one last battle. We shall emerge victorious and the next time we make camp we will eat as victors. Nobunaga's head will be ours. Let the world hear of the warriors of Azai!" Nagamasa shouted.

"Glory to Nagamasa Azai."

"Long live the Azai."

"Death to the Oda."

With the resounding rallying of his men behind him, Nagamasa headed back to his tent to prepare for what may be the last battle of his life.

* * *

Like it. Hate it. Review.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the end of this two shot about Nagamasa. Yeah they are short but I ran out of inspiration since it got so late. I will write longer next time. I think Yoshimoto would be next. Don't character bash this guy. Koei did a good job on him. Well enjoy and review.

Disclaimer- Not mine

* * *

Quiet

"It's quiet," Nagamasa pondered, "What happened to the battle? Did we win?"

"This is so strange. My body feels so heavy. Am I still holding my lance? If we are still in battle, I need to hurry up and get up. I don't have time. My men are falling out there," Nagamasa tried getting up, "Damn it. Move you useless body move. My men are dying out there."

Try as he might, Nagamasa couldn't get up. He tried flexing some fingers and found he couldn't move those either. He felt a lump in his throat and a cold wave of fear washed over him.

"No. I'm not dying am I?" Nagamasa realized with a jolt, "I don't want to die yet. I promised my men victory. I can't fail them now. Move damn it. Move!"

This new wave of realization angered him. He couldn't believe one choice he made has killed him. He was true to the ideals of a samurai. He fought with honor, valor, and loyalty. He honored the ties he made. All but one. He never wanted to fight the Oda. They were too large of an army, too powerful of a group. Nobunaga's prowess was legendary. The charisma of Ieyasu Tokugawa drew powerful warriors to him. Since he is allied with Nobunaga, Nobunaga in turn gained the services of men like Tadakatsu Honda and Hanzo Hattori.

Duty however drove Nagamasa to ally with the Asakuras in their crusade against the Oda. The Asakuras were little more than ambitious merchants. They boasted a powerful army but the troops are unseasoned and disloyal. Half of the army consisted of mercenaries. Few were capable though they boasted of great prowess in battle.

The Azais were strong. Their leader was strong and capable. He trained with his men, getting stronger with them. Nagamasa was that kind of men. The Oda army focused on individual talent leaving strong capable units but weaker common soldiers. Their numbers were great and makes up for the lack of experience and talent. The Tokugawas were strong as well, more similar to the Azais than to the Asakuras or Oda. Nagamasa had a great respect for these men. They had a strong bond with each other and their leader was more than capable and patient. Nobunaga was powerful but rash. Yoshikage was a fool.

But… here Nagamasa laid, broken and unfeeling; cursing at the skies, hoping that he can somehow move his accursed body. He laid saddened that this was as far as he went. With this newfound realization, he became quiet. He felt a slight pain earlier but now it was fading. The air was getting even colder. The silence was so thick that he could have sworn he could hear even a leaf falling.

"The seasons are changing. Time is still moving on. I have failed to stop my brother-in-law but somebody will someday. I can feel it," Nagamasa thought, "I really am going to die aren't I? I don't want to go. It's so cold. I am so afraid. I… I want to see her one last time but… it's over.

"Heavens, if I can have one wish, allow this battle where I have fallen to be remembered. Exaggerate my strength, the fierceness of my men. Let us all find peace that we have lived a warrior's life. If Japan shall fall into chaos after Nobunaga dies, let Ieyasu take over. He'll be a good ruler, yes.

"It's getting warmer. I feel tired, even more so than last night. I will die now but…" Nagamasa thought before he died.

Around him, a fierce battle was raging. His men had seen their leader fall. They had seen how their lord had taken down so many Oda men before dying. They saw the face of his murderer, of Mitsuhide Akechi. They rushed him now, hoping for revenge for their lord. But, they were attacked en mass by the Oda swarm. They all fell. Thus almost all of the warriors of Azai fell in this battle. Nagamasa's head was raised as a token of victory. The Asakuras were soon wiped out. The battle was over and the Oda-Tokugawa forces wee victorious. Everyone was celebrating except for one man and one woman.

"Farewell Nagamasa Azai. In life you were mighty. In death, you shake my beliefs. A truly terrifying man," Mitsuhide quietly lamented a powerful warrior's passing.

"Lord Nagamasa. Farewell," Oichi thought, looking up into the starry sky.

* * *

Hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter's late eh. Well I had a lot of work these last few weeks. I even joined like four- five clubs so yeah its been hectic. The sister part of this will be up by monday so...

Somniyo- Here's the Mitsuhide and Gracia you asked for. Sorry if you don't like it. Hope you do like it though and sorry for thinking u were a guy :p. I'll put the second one up soon.

Disclaimer-Nope

* * *

Because We're Pals

"Where are you Mago?" Gracia huffed as she ran through the woods.

"There she is. Don't let her get away," an Oda soldier cried out.

"Whoever captures her will be handsomely rewarded as per Lord Mitsuhide's command," another soldier shouted.

"Lord… Mitsuhide?" Gracia's steps faltered for a bit before resuming her hurried pace toward the vantage point above the Oda main camp, the place where Magoichi told Gracia he will be.

Flashback

"Mago? Mago! Where are you going?" Gracia asked as she saw Magoichi try to sneak off on his own.

"Gracia. Heh. Should've known better than to try to sneak off without you. Huh? What's that look for? Come on. Chin up," Magoichi frowned.

"You're going aren't you? To kill Nobunaga?" Gracia stuttered.

"Yeah," Magoichi said with a hint of bitterness.

"I… I'll come with you. I can help out. My miko powers are getting stronger. I can he-" Gracia began.

"No," Magoichi said.

"But-but why?" Gracia asked angrily.

"I need you to help these guys get to safety. There are only twenty of them left. Including my men, there are maybe fifty still alive. We are all that is left of the Saika mercenaries. So… I need you to help them get to safety," Magoichi said.

"But, why do I-" Gracia began but Magoichi cut her off once more.

"These guys are… dead inside. Everyone died besides them. I doubt there are even ten men still able to fight. If they encounter an Oda troop, they will all die. That is why you need to remain. Through the time you spent with them, the men have started to see you as someone they want to protect. If you are here, the men will fight to protect you at the very least. Hopefully this will protect them as well," Magoichi said but Gracia did not look convinced.

"See that rock formation there?" Magoichi pointed to a mountain in the distance some miles away, "When everyone is safe, find me there. After I snipe Nobunaga, I'm going to hide in the mountains over there. I'll stay there for ten days. If I'm not there, I want you to get as far away as you can from here and live a life where you can forget about war, a life where you can be happy."

Gracia looked like she still wanted to argue but the look on Magoichi's face showed how tired he was and what it must have took for him to come up with a plan that may allow the Saika to attain revenge and still allow the remnants to survive.

"Do you hate me?" Magoichi asked after a moment.

Gracia looked aghast that he would ever suggest such a thing, "We're pals Mago. Even if one of us does something the other doesn't like, we can never hate each other."

The conversation went into another lull. Magoichi took the opportunity to check the bag he had slung over his shoulders.

"Fine. It's a promise. We're pals Mago. You can't break your promise with a friend you know," Gracia managed a weak smile breaking the silence.

"Magoichi gave her a small grin and said, "If we make it through this, let's head to Edo. I heard the dango there is the best in the world."

Gracia nodded her head and gave him a bigger smile. She did love dango, but she would be willing to give up dango if it meant her friend will come back alive. Magoichi patted Gracia's hair and ran off into the distance.

"Mago. Please be safe," Gracia whispered clutching her hand to her heart.

End Flashback

"I'm almost there. Just a little further," Gracia huffed. After, guiding the remnants of the Saika to relative safety, she had borrowed a horse in a nearby village and rode the way to the heart of the Oda camp. On the way though, Oda muskets shot down the horse. She had been spared thankfully but had then been forced to make much of the trek on foot.

Later on the men of the Akechi had spotted her in the woods. Now, more than ever, she must not be caught. She did not want to face him of all people.

"I'm almost there. I'll be there soon Mago. Then we can go to Edo and-" she said to herself. She stopped though when she saw who was blocking her path.

"Gracia," the man muttered, "So you really were here."

Gracia said nothing.

"I had hoped our next meeting would be less painful," the man continued. He had not drawn his blade nor was there anyone else by his side. He was alone and talking to her as though they were having a pleasant conversation about the weather over tea. Still, there was an unmistakable sadness in his voice that caught Gracia's attention.

"Ah. Lord Mitsuhide," a company commander that was one of the many Akechi troops chasing Gracia addressed the man blocking Gracia's way.

"Call off the others and return to camp Captain. Ensure I am not disturbed. I wish to speak to my daughter after all this time after all," Mitsuhide spared a glance at the captain.

"At once my lord," the captain gave a polite bow and led his men out of the woods to carry out his orders.

"Now I won't ask you to walk with me back to my tent. You are too stubborn to do that, just like your mother," Mitsuhide whispered the last part.

Gracia felt a chill. Her father rarely brought up her mother unless… She never saw the blow coming. It was a fast downward slash with the flat side of the blade to the back of he neck. The distance was no more than 10 meters. In a flash, Gracia was knocked unconscious and Mitsuhide slung her over his shoulder and walked off, back to his tent with Gracia in tow.

Four hours later

"Uhhh. Where am I?" Gracia thought as she started to wake up.

"Ah. You're up," a voice said.

Gracia recognized the voice of her father, "Where am I?"

"In my tent. I apologize for hitting you but Lord Nobunaga would have killed you if you had gone to the meeting point," Mitsuhide said with some remorse.

Gracia gave him a shocked look, "How did you?"

"I'm sorry. We sent troops to search for survivors. Our scouts caught wind of Magoichi… He's dead. We found his musket and blood near the cliff of the mountain. Since, Lord Nobunaga has deployed three thousand men to patrol the mountains. Anyone heading up there was to be shot on sight," Mitsuhide broke the news to Gracia.

"No. Nooo," Gracia cried and then she fainted.

Three hours later

Gracia woke with a start. She had dreamed about Magoichi being shot. Needless to say, the nightmare woke her up instantly. Mitsuhide was still at his daughter's side. Neither said anything.

Mitsuhide eventually said, "I'm taking you away from here. I have arranged a marriage between you and the young lord Tadaoki Hosokawa. He was a childhood friend of yours if I remember correctly."

Gracia gave him a pained look and was about to say something but Mitsuhide coldly spoke again, "We leave tomorrow. I would advise you to forget Magoichi ever lived. Those memories will only bring you pain. Try to live a new happy life."

"You men are the same. How can I be happy without him? I loved him. Now you are telling me to just forget? That is too cruel," Gracia cried into a pillow.

Mitsuhide glanced at her. It was never his intention to hurt her but he doesn't want to see her in any more pain. If that means being hated, then he will just have to shoulder that burden again.

"First Nagamasa and now Magoichi Saika. Why does heaven deem it fit to send such men at me? Am I doing the right thing by following Lord Nobunaga?" Mitsuhide thought as he left the tent.

* * *

That's it. Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Yo. Here it is like I said it would be. It's the sister/partner/brother/ whatever you guys call it to the last one. So read and enjoy and review or flame.

Disclaimer-No

* * *

The Last Time

It has been three years since the fall of the Saika. Magoichi's body was never found but the Oda proclaimed him dead. His disappearance served as an example for other feudal lords in Japan. Now lords were bending to Nobunaga's desires. His desire to rule Japan has almost become reality. The Hojo and the inhabitants of Kyushu were all that remained in his way.

To prepare for the invasion of Kyushu, Nobunaga and his retainers were scattered on his orders to ensure the preparations and support of the other feudal lords. Hideyoshi Hashiba was dispatched to the East. Ieyasu Tokugawa was deployed to the North. Mitsuhide Akechi was sent to the West. Lastly, Nobutada Oda hurried to the East. These men as well as their own personal troops headed towards their destinations.

On the way, Mitsuhide stopped at the residency of the Hosokawa. He had a feeling that he needed to speak with Gracia before the invasion began. He told his men to set up camp for the night outside the city, in a forest. Then he set out alone for the manor house. It was midday afternoon.

Tadaoki Hosokawa, Gracia's husband and lord of the manor, welcomed Mitsuhide into the manor with open arms. Well, not really, the mood was fairly hostile. It was not unheard of for bigger clans to demand tributes from smaller clans. Then there were the three thousand soldiers outside the land under Tadaoki's control. No lord would be happy in that situation even if neither side desired conflict. Only etiquette and family ties kept Tadaoki from turning Mitsuhide away and Mitsuhide respected that. The marriage was political and for mutual benefit only. There was no real love between any members involved.

"Lord Mitsuhide. What brings you here to my humble abode?" Tadaoki shook Mitsuhide's hand.

"Can't a man stop by to greet his daughter and her husband?" Mitsuhide asked.

"A man could but there is no need to have three thousand or so armed men outside another's territory," Tadaoki said with a bit of rage in his voice.

"I assume you know of the planned assault on Kyushu?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Of course. I sent two thousand of my finest soldiers to Lord Nobunaga just the other day," Tadaoki said not sure where the conversation was heading.

"I was sent to the West to check on other lords and make sure the tributes to Lord Nobunaga arrives on time. On the way, I thought I could see my daughter and how she is coping with her new life," Mitsuhide mused.

Tadaoki looked relieved and said, "Gracia's upstairs in the third room. I will have a servant escort you."

"No need. I remember the layout of the manor from my last visit. I will be fine. Good day Lord Hosokawa," Mitsuhide got up and headed upstairs.

Gracia meanwhile was staring out the window. She was wearing new attire befitting one of her class and stature. She was wearing a white dress that accentuated her figure. Her hair was down with a pink flower hairclip in it. On her wrist though was a small bracelet, red jewel at the center and golden yellow that she had gotten from Magoichi that she refused to throw away. Tadaoki allowed her this small act of selfishness.

Even now, she has not let go of Magoichi. She had refused to believe his death, still believing that one day, he will return to her. After all, he promised her.

"You've grown Gracia," a voice rang out.

Gracia did not turn at the voice though etiquette demanded it of her. She saw no reason to need to show such formality with family though she followed it in Tadaoki's case.

"Father. What brings you here?" Gracias asked, no trace of malice present in her voice. She had long since forgiven her father for letting Magoichi disappear and stopping her. He had acted in her best interest and she can't hate him for it.

"I am getting ready for another war. I thought I would se you on my way," Mitsuhide quietly replied closing the door behind him. He joined Gracia by the window and the two stood in companionable silence watching the peasants outside working the fields.

They began engaging in small talk about various things from the weather and seasons to the various novels and plays they have seen. Eventually, Mitsuhide asked Gracia how she liked her new life here.

"Lord Hosokawa has been kind to me. He understood I was in a difficult time and allowed me my space. Now we are getting along quite well," Gracia said the last line with a small blush. She was still quite innocent though the last battle she was in changed her. Her naivety was replaced by a better understanding of the world and has made her stronger.

"You know. It would make me very happy to know I have a grandson," Mitsuhide said half-joking.

"Perhaps someday you will be a grandfather. You will be an old codger by then though," Gracia chuckled.

"You are just like your mother," Mitsuhide said suddenly.

Gracia's ears perked up at this. She had never known her mother who died during childbirth. None of the servants would tell Gracia bout her mother saying it wasn't their place to speak on behalf of their lord. When he was ready tot ell her, Gracia decided, she would listen.

"She was a beautiful woman, kind and caring. She was not of noble birth actually. She was actually a peasant that I took a fancy to. I took her as a wife at my parents', your grandparents', urging to get an heir. She soon showed that she was an extraordinary woman able to get through obstacles.

"It was from her that you inherited your miko powers. She was very powerful but she focused on channeling the spirits for the sake of healing and comfort, never for war," Mitsuhide spared Gracia a glance at which she turned red.

"Well. I needed to or I wouldn't have been of much help. I was never any good at the healing arts anyway unlike Lady Oichi and-" Gracia tried to defend herself.

Mitsuhide gave her a kind smile and said, "There's no need for you to defend yourself. Your mother would have been proud of how strong you have become. Your mother was never good at using the offensive arts anyway. You must have gotten that from me. Well, she was dangerous with a frying pan in her hand though. I still remember he time she caught me trying to throw away my vegetables and whipped my head with the pan. I think I still have the bump from that incident.

"Now where was I? Oh yes. She went through a lot of trouble and problems marrying me. F she had married someone of her class, she would not have such difficulties. As it was, servants, nobles, and others berated her with hurtful comments and sometimes violence. She took it all though. She was so strong. She never asked me for help or cried to me about her problems. Everyday, when I return, she would welcome me at the front door and asked me if I had a good day. Then she would listen to my problems and comfort me if I needed it.

"At first I thought I was doing her the favor by letting her into the nobility but now that I look back, I realized that I made her life more difficult and she did me the favor by serving as such a strong support," Mitsuhide paused, "I truly loved her with every fiber of my being. But life is never perfect. Nothing good lasts. Fate took her from me but in her place, she birthed me a child, you."

At this point, Gracia was shedding some tears. Mitsuhide put a comforting hand on her shoulder and turned her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her like a father to a child. It had been a long time since they connected with each other.

"Do you hate me? Not just for keeping your mother from you but for Magoichi as well," Mitsuhide asked.

"I can never hate you. You were always protecting me as best that you can. How can I hate you for that?" Gracia sobbed.

"Thank you," Mitsuhide hugged her tightly before ending the embrace, "I need to depart now. The war is beginning anew. I must do preparations."

"Good luck and good bye father," Gracia bowed.

Inclining his head, Mitsuhide left the room. He went to his men standing by and told them to move out. Camp was already made so Mitsuhide decided to stay the night. Hosokawa will be angry but well, Mitsuhide doesn't care. It was nighttime.

Three months later, Nobunaga was killed. Gracia's father Mitsuhide had killed him at Hononji. Now Hosokawa was asked to lend their strength to the Coalition to avenge Nobunaga headed by Hideyoshi Hashiba. Tadaoki sent for Gracia to his side.

"You sent for me Lord Hosokawa?" Gracia politely curtsied.

"Yes. I was asked to join in the fight against your father. If I help them, it will preserve the Hosokawa name for years to come. At the same time, honor and loyalty dictate that I help your father. What should I do?" Tadaoki asked.

Gracia knew that there was o choice for Tadaoki and said to him, "Lord Hosokawa, for all the years you have spent caring and catering to my childishness you have never asked me for anything. At this point, for you to consider my counsel, I am so ever grateful. Yet, this decision is yours and yours alone. I will abide by your decision whatever that may be," Gracia gave Tadaoki a kind smile.

"Do you hate me? You know my decision. I expected you to try everything to sway my decision," Tadaoki asked curiously.

"My father sent me a letter days ago by pigeon. He had instructed me to inform you of the contents when you will make the decision to rise against him," Gracia said. Tadaoki gave a hurt look but motioned for hr to go on.

"In the letter, he said for you to fight him, to not become another Nagamasa Azai. It is for that reason I will respect the decision you make," Gracia said.

"Do you hate me?" Tadaoki asked.

Gracia knew this was coming, "You are the third to ask me that. I will give you the same answer I gave them. No I don't hate you. I owe you too much to hate you. I may resent it greatly but hating you is impossible for me."

Tadaoki sighed before giving Gracia a weary smile, "Thank you, Gracia."

* * *

There we go. It seems to me that there are a lot of bad stuff in my fics. Somebody dies or is about to die. Pretty depressing stuff.

Well next time, it is Yoshimoto. I seriously want to finish his before I forget... again.


	7. Chapter 7

This is finally done. That's a load off my mind. So the star who dies in this one is Yoshimoto. Yeah I really need to stop doing these gloomy fics but that's my train of thought for now so I'll make a happier shot later. This would be a one shot since Yoshimoto doesn't have any long going ideas his will be a oneshot paired with another fic-also oneshot.

Somniyo-Thanks for the reminder. I wanted to update faster but I had so much homework these last few weeks. Btw good luck with your stories. I haven't had the time to check out your stories yet but I will try soon.

* * *

"If only it would rain and wash this all away"

"Ho-hum," Yoshimoto sighed to himself. Some maids were feeding him grapes right now while an unknown officer was reading off a report. In the last few years his army has grown so large that he was unable to recognize any one of his men. At first, he was delighted that he had such huge numbers. After all, huge numbers mean easy victories. The downside was that he could not meet anyone of his old companions. Why, just last week, when he went out to seek an old friend to reminisce the times, he found out that the man died in his service five years ago. That led Yoshimoto to try to find his old friends and whether any was still living.

Yoshimoto found that fifteen of his friends died fighting for him. Three died fighting against him. Eight committed seppuku. And Yoshimoto was unaware of it all.

When he found that everyone was dead, he grew bored and sad. He was truly alone now. He was no fool. He acted like one sometimes for laughs and giggles but he was in no way stupid. In fact, Yoshimoto was a recognized genius and his tactical and mobilization abilities were said to be the best Japan has ever seen.

Yes, he could swear that he is invincible. Japan was ripe for the taking. If only he had some kind of motivation to do so. Now what could be worth fighting for?

Yoshimoto would spend ten years pondering this question. In this time, he loosened the hold he had over his conquered territories. Local clans like the Tokugawa and Oda were growing in power. Yoshimoto ignored them though. After all, how could he lose with more than twenty times the men then they have combined?

The more pressing matter was what he should do to spend his days. He could send for the local women to entertain but he already does that and he had already grown tired of their beautiful lies and boring entertainment. Singing and dancing and the like were the same no matter who did it to Yoshimoto. He could gamble but if he was drunk, he might make a terrible and risky bet. Gambling was for those with little to lose, not for powerful lords like Yoshimoto. Conquering new territories was boring. Most just surrender before even engaging and even if they do fight, they lose in a matter of days. Numbers were superior after all.

As Yoshimoto started to spend more and more of his time being focused in different activities, the outside territories started growing in strength and were plotting the downfall of Yoshimoto.

One day Yoshimoto heard about a new game called kemari. He had mastered the basis of Japanese arts. He was a master of shogi and Go. He mastered the art of dance and martial arts. He even was a master of song. His deep baritone voice was said to be a gift from heaven. Needless to say, singing and dancing were not very manly in that time but Yoshimoto's power was so strong that no card enough to critique.

When he heard that kemari was a brand new game, he was ecstatic. H was tired of the old games but now he had a brand new opportunity to master a game. Then he will go back to the rut he was in. At least now though, he will be enjoying a new experience.

Thus he sent for the creator of the game. The rules were simple, to take a ball and keep it in the air for as long as possible without using anything but your legs. The legs must also alternate. At first, Yoshimoto failed quite a few times but eventually his genius kicked in and he mastered the game. He sent the creator away when he defeated him two out of three.

Before leaving the creator of the game left him with some words, "This game is still undeveloped I believe that with others to play with you, this may become as exciting as shogi."

Yoshimoto pondered this for some time and finally realizing he had nothing better to do, sought to find companions to join him. He thought about playing with some of the servants or peasantry but immediately discarded the idea. It would be unsightly for someone of his stature to demean himself by playing with some insignificant rabble. The there were his fellow lords and generals. They were nobles but they are far too busy plotting for war and his victories.

"I suppose I will have to conquer the whole land then. No one would need to plot for war if I do that," Yoshimoto cheerily thought.

Pain, sadness, and death meant nothing to Yoshimoto. He accepted them all a long time ago. In war, victory was all that mattered. In peace, total dominance was all that mattered. That was what he was taught growing up. Now he was the greatest general in Japan.

In three years time, Yoshimoto cut a swath through Japan. Rebellious lords and hostile territories were quickly put down. Territories surrendered quickly. On the eve of the assault on the weak and ragtag Oda bunch, Yoshimoto decided to take a short break in the middle of the attack. He left the most accomplished generals he had in charge of the strongholds spread through the Oda territory. This would be his greatest mistake. The Tokugawa clan was nearby and both the Oda and Imagawa clans had requested their aid. Tokugawa was bound by loyalty and honor to aid the Imagawa but the clan leader Ieyasu Tokugawa sided with the Oda to attack the Imagawa troops from the southeast.

"I apologize Lord Imagawa but all I do, I do for the future of the Tokugawa clan," Ieyasu spoke in a letter to Yoshimoto days after attacking the southeastern stronghold under Imagawa control.

Upon reading the letter, Yoshimoto scoffed, "Ieyasu. What a fool! Even combined, my forces greatly outnumber the Oda. Do they not understand numbers win in war?"

At this point, the Imagawa troops stationed at the strongholds were defeated and the generals barely escaped with their lives. Yoshimoto was not deterred and sent a second and third wave to reclaim the base. Each time, the Oda-Tokugawa forces retreated and then quickly assaulted the base with fresh reinforcements. These troops were seasoned veterans as compared to the undisciplined Imagawa forces. Still, by the third wave, the Oda-Tokugawa reserves were used up and the Imagawa army was able to defend their positions. At this point, Yoshimoto made his second mistake. He decided to allow his weary troops to rest for a day.

Five hours later, an ambush hit the Imagawa main camp. The camps were defended by two hundred seasoned troops but they were no match for the one hundred Oda troops that attacked them. In the end, the Oda troops wiped out the defenders and Yoshimoto was backed into a corner.

"H-Hey what just happened here? This was not supposed to happen," Yoshimoto cried as he drew his sword and tried to defend himself. He was an accomplished swordsman and warrior but even he can tell the man outclassed him. The fool of Owari, Nobunaga Oda had defeated him. If he had reinforcements he would make it out of this alive but…

"Hurry. Secure the horses."

"The Imagawa are finished."

"Save yourselves."

"It's about time."

Various voices were crying through the rain soaked battlefield of Okehazama. Voices crying out to abandon him.

At this Yoshimoto laughed, "Ha. Ha ha ha ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha."

"Have you finally gone mad Yoshimoto?" the Fool asked him amused.

"Sorry to disappoint man of Oda. I am just highly amused at my own situation. Thirty years of war and not a single man to aid me in my time of plight. Lost a battle because of a simple act of carelessness. This is how I would die. Not in a grand battle or of old age but in a small insignificant battle. Isn't this too humorous Fool?" Yoshimoto yelled the last part.

As he yelled the last part, he heard horses in the distant. No. Wait. The sound was getting closer now. The Oda cavalry must have arrived…. No the Oda would not be able to use cavalry in this situation so who? At his back in this moment were four of the injured generals.

"My lord. Please escape," one of the riders yelled as he dismounted and drew his sword. The other two opted to stay on their horses and charged the enemy commander. Yoshimoto just stood there stunned as the two horsemen were quickly killed by a man dressed in a brown yukata with a huge ax at his back and a man dressed in complete black, face covered by a dark veil wielding a wicked looking scythe.

Seeing his companions killed, the last man ran forward and swung at the Fool. The Fool just raised his sword and cut the man down without batting an eye.

That man's blood splattered onto Yoshimoto and the Fool gave him a hard look, "Are you too stunned to escape. These men have died to give you a chance to run. Why have you not taken it?"

Yoshimoto said nothing and the horse was shot by three arrows each piercing a vital point. None moved for what seemed like ages before Yoshimoto spoke, "One day. Karma will find you and you will die a miserable death like mine." –for fighting a pointless war, but he opted out of saying those last few words.

"I will welcome it," the Fool said as he ran his sword through Yoshimoto.

As Yoshimoto lay there dying, he saw the blood on his robes, "If only it would rain and wash this all away."

The rain had long stopped and the Fool spoke, "That would only mean the heavens too desired your demise."

But his words were lost on Yoshimoto. He was beyond words now. He merely thought, "I'm not alone" as he died with a ghost of a smile on his face.

* * *

That's all. Pretty cliche at the end eh. Hope you liked it. Review/flame please. Manners there.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola. Newo chaptero upo. Two years of Spanish right there. Well anyways the stars are Hidyoshi, Katsuie, and Toshiie as per Somniyo's request.

Somniyo- Thanks for reading the story. I have no idea what kind of story you wanted so here is my half-baked idea of an incident. It didn't actually happen but hope you like it.

* * *

Music and Liars

In the distance a flute could be heard playing an enchanting melody. If one should follow the sound, one can see two grown men sitting underneath a tree. The older of the two men was dressed in a blue kimono and lying on his back against a tree. The younger of the two, dressed in golden armor, was playing the flute sitting crossed-legged on the grassy field. This was a rare day of peace and quiet for the two men.

"You are flat boy," the older man sighed.

"Humph. It's not that easy to play a new instrument Katsuie, especially when I never had the chance to practice," the younger man replied.

"You are not that naïve kid anymore Toshiie. War is nothing new to you," Katsuie said without once opening his eyes.

Toshiie played the flute for a few moments longer before suddenly stopping, "Hey Katsuie."

Katsuie did not reply right away and Toshiie thought the old man may have just gone to sleep. He moved over to Katsuie and looked over the old man's face wrinkling his nose over the smell. Men at war hardly had time to bathe.

"What is it boy?" Katsuie suddenly opened his eyes making Toshiie stumble back a few steps.

"Damn. Don't do that Katsuie," Toshiie pounded his hand over his heart.

"Did you have a reason to disturb my rest or were you just getting lonely without someone to talk to? The latter would mean you need to finally get a woman," Katsuie smirked.

Toshiie ignored that but asked, "How long will it take? For Lord Nobunaga to take control I mean?"

"War has no end boy. You would do well to remember that. All we warriors require is a warrior's death," Katsuie said philosophically.

"Don't get philosophical on me old man. That's what you always say. Me. I'm a simple guy. All I need is a peaceful land that I helped to create," Toshiie grinned.

"Well said Toshiie," a cheerful voice spoke from behind the two. The two warriors took up their nearby weapons- a sword and an axe.

"Calm down you two. It's only me, the genius extraordinaire, Hideyoshi," Hideyoshi bragged half-heartedly.

"Monkey," Katsuie growled but lowered his weapon. There was no love lost between the two, a fact that Toshiie never understood.

"Ah, Hideyoshi. What brings you here?" Toshiie greeted Hideyoshi motioning for him to take a seat.

Hideyoshi accepted the invitation and plopped down next to the two. He unwrapped some sweet buns and proffered them to the two. Katsuie curtly declined but Toshiie helped himself to one. Then Hideyoshi pulled out a wine skin to which Katsuie's eyes lit up. He may not like sweet buns or Hideyoshi but ale is good no matter in whose hands.

Hideyoshi took a swig of the wine before handing the skin to Katsuie, "Ah nothing. I just thought I would go around and reintroduce myself to the other lords. Never hurts to have allies you know."

"Bowing down before others? Where is your pride Monkey?" Katsuie burped the last word.

"Ah Katsuie, as unrefined as ever," Hideyoshi muttered.

Katsuie glared at Hideyoshi and flipped him the bird. Toshiie was carefully monitoring the situation, making sure neither man gets too heated up to start a fight. He had nothing against Hideyoshi. He actually appreciated his company and wit. Katsuie though, was his beloved mentor and loyalty was a big thing for Toshiie. On more than one occasion Toshiie had told Katsuie that he is a loyal man and he would always be loyal to him. Katsuie appreciated the thought but never seemed to acknowledge it much to Toshiie's discomfort and confusion. He could not believe that Katsuie would believe Toshiie would ever turn his back to him.

"It's never a bad idea to flatter the higher ups. Keeps you safe. Enemies are everywhere. Lowering the number of them is always smart. Not that I would expect you to believe Katsuie, you old stubborn codger," Hideyoshi muttered the last part.

"Any true warrior will accept what would come and hold their head up high regardless of what may happen," Katsuie said.

"Katsuiie. You really need to learn to say more than just that line. You always say that," Hideyoshi sighed.

"He said the same thing to me only moments ago," Toshiie put in.

"Quiet boy," Katsuie snapped.

"With all respect Katsuie, the times are starting to change. Once the land finds peace, we will not be needed anymore. There won't be any more need for the samurai and there will be gone your chance for an honorable death. Perhaps, you should change before history swallows you up as another everyday warlord," Hideyoshi warned.

Katsuie seemed to ponder for a moment before he said, "I am far too old to change. I suppose even monkeys have their moments of wisdom eh?"

"Hmm. Just watch your back, old man," Hideyoshi said as he got up.

"Ah- Toshiie, keep up your hard work. Katsuie may not say this enough but you are getting to be a powerful warrior," Hideyoshi praised before he walked away.

Toshiie and Katsuie watched as Hideyoshi walked away. They sat in companionable silence for a while. The sky was growing darker. It was already getting late. They would have to return to camp soon. Tomorrow would be another long march.

"Why do you and Hideyoshi seem to hate each other?" Toshiie asked.

"We don't hate each other boy. We have a grudging respect for each other. It is just that our ideals clash far too many times. If our lord should perish before his time, he and I will no doubt be on opposing sides," Katsuie said the words that he prepared a long time ago, knowing Toshiie would one day ask that question.

"Opposing sides?" Toshie asked, baffled as to why the two would ever be on opposing sides.

"I am really getting old. I am far too old to change sides now. No matter what happens, I would follow my lord to the death upholding his ideals and dreams as my own. That monkey is different. He will desire to rule and take over. He is ambitious and influential. When that day shall come, one of us will no doubt perish," Katsuie said rather calmly.

Toshiie gave a disproving stare, "That day will never come. Our lord is fit as a bull. He has Lord Mitsuhide, Lord Hideyoshi, and you by his side. There are no enemies that can overcome him."

"We'll see boy. We'll see," Katsuie looked up at the sky, "We should head back. I don't like the looks of the clouds. It will rain soon."

Katsuie got up and Toshiie quickly followed him. The two returned to the makeshift Oda camp and prepared for their next campaign.

* * *

Read and Review


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a while and I apologize for it. After vacation, I was struggling to get back into my work. Then I got sidetracked with Samurai Warriors 3 and wanted to finish it before adding new chapters. So here is the new chapter.

I love this scene. It's my favorite movie in the Samurai Warriors saga. So I had to write about it. The title and some of the lines are from the movie. If you played it through, you should recognize it.

Disclaimer- not mine

* * *

Sharing the Burden

"What now?" Mitsuhide wondered as he looked out at the rain.

He was lost. What should he do now? He has slain his lord for the greater good. He has escaped his pursuers, slain Hideyoshi, and had a claim to the land he sought so hard to keep safe. But what should he do now?

Mitsuhide had nothing left. He lost his ambition to rule the land long ago. His retainers and men have stayed with him, perhaps more because of the lack of fighting than because of loyalty. But he's fine with that. He found no reason to fight. After all, the driving force behind everything was dead. Motochika was dead.

And he felt alone. It was days like these that depressed him the most. The soft pitter patter of the rain, the humidity in the air, and the sound of crickets chirping in the breeze made him feel more alone than ever. That was why he decided to take a walk. Perhaps a walk in the rain could lift his spirits, or at least take his mind off his troubles for a little. As he exited his villa, he remembered to take a straw umbrella to stay dry. He lifted a mask up to his mouth to shield part of his face from the rain, lifted his umbrella, and left the villa.

The rain was light. The common folk were out and about, content in their lives. Mitsuhide envied them. They bowed respectfully as he walked past but he paid them no heed. Instead he took his time taking in the scenery around him and felt a little better.

"This was what I was fighting for," he thought.

Soon Mitsuhide found himself in front of a small specialty shop. They made instruments like the shamisen Motochika always played. He liked the place and found himself constantly visiting but never went in. Instead he settled for listening to the soft melody the owner played outside.

After listening for a while, Mitsuhide walked towards a grave. The grave was made by his own hands in honor of Motochika. Alongside it was a grave dedicated to the late Nobunaga and the late Hideyoshi. These too were made by his hands. None of them had the original bodies. Those were either lost or retrieved by others. Mitsuhide kneeled in front of the graves and offered a silent prayer.

After a while of reminiscing and praying, he got up and started heading back to his villa. On his way, he saw kids running and laughing. He saw adults chattering and smiling. He wondered if he could become one of those people. Again he found himself questioning what role he has in this world now.

When he got to his villa's gate, he paused. Stepping out of the gate was Ieyasu Tokugawa, the most powerful man in Japan. He had no retainers at his side. If he was here to avenge Nobunaga or Hideyoshi, then he was sorely lacking in help.

"Please forgive me… I had to see you," Ieyasu bowed respectfully, "In order to take the land, the Toyotomi must be defeated. I know that it must be done and it will be, but when I think of Hideyoshi and what he fought for…"

That prompted a flashback of his battle with Hideyoshi. He was asked if he understood the weight of what he had done. Even now, he wasn't sure if what he did was the right thing. He slowly opened his eyes, unaware as to when he shut them.

"I spent many long hours dwelling on it, and before I knew it, I was heading for your door," Ieyasu finished.

"The dead have no voice," Mitsuhide quietly replied. That was the favorite line of Motochika's. He said that the dead have no voice so it was up to the living to carry out their last wishes. He asked Mitsuhide on his deathbed one last favor. But even now, he was unable to accomplish it. He saw no reason to after all.

"It's up to the living to carry out their legacy," Mitsuhide repeated those words to Ieyasu. He looked Ieyasu in the eye and found that he liked the drive behind it.

"If you will allow it, I will share this burden with you," Mitsuhide offered his umbrella and his sword to Ieyasu. Ieyasu nodded.

With Ieyasu's departure, Mitsuhide made a new resolution. This time he would follow the path he chose all the way through. But before that, he had one final promise to keep to Motochika.

Flashback

"I'm going to die," Motochika coughed.

"Don't say that. A healer will be here soon. You must hang on… Motochika!" Mitsuhide shook his friend.

"Ah. I can hear a beautiful melody. It's alluring," Motochika smiled. He had a distant gaze.

"Motochika please don't leave me yet," Mitsuhide cried.

"Ah shut up for a bit would you? You're interrupting the music," Motochika sighed. His eyes were almost closed now.

"Damn it Motochika. Stop kidding around," Mitsuhide snapped.

"Hey Mitsuhide. Can you play me a song?" Motochika asked suddenly.

"A song?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Yeah. 'Crickets in the Breeze' will be fine," Motochika asked.

"I can't-" Mitsuhide protested.

"I'm not asking you to play it now. Play it for me when the land is at peace will you?" Motochika gradually grew quiet. He was dead.

"Motochika!" Mitsuhide cried.

End flashback

"Now why couldn't he have chosen a simpler song? I won't learn this until at least the land is united," Mitsuhide sighed as he plucked strings experimentally," Oh well. I will have plenty of time for that once the land is united.

* * *

Hope you like it. Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

Pretty fast for me lately but I might be late again with an update. Schoolwork and my other stories are keeping me busy. Hopefully this will remind you guys to share some love and review my story.

Thanks again to Somniyo who keeps up with this story.

Spoilers for SW3 by the way. YukimuraxKunoichi, KunoichixKai friendship not lovey dovey though so dont expect too much

Disclaimer- not mine.

* * *

Walk Besides Me

"Have you told him how you feel yet?" Kai asked Kunoichi.

"Who?" Kunoichi asked confused.

"Yukimura of course," Kai said.

"Feel?" Kunoichi asked.

"You can't be serious. God, you two are so bloody dense," Kai slapped her forehead.

"I'm a ninja. I don't have any feelings towards to Yukimura," Kunoichi huffed.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" Kai smirked as she lumbered over to Yukimura and gripped his hand.

"Lady Kai. Always a pleasure to see you," Yukimura smiled.

"Same with you my lord," Kai smiled flirtatiously.

"Was there something you need my lady?" Yukimura drew back from her clasp.

"I just wanted to talk with you. It's good to let go once in a while you know," Kai placed her hands at her sides.

"I suppose so," Yukimura smiled warmly and put down the spear he was swinging around.

"Now then, how would you like to have din-," Kai began but she paused. She suddenly felt a tremendous bloodlust directed at her. She looked around and grinned to herself when she realized it was coming from Kunoichi.

"You were saying?" Yukimura asked her.

"Oh nothing. Just don't forget to eat dinner later alright?" Kai patted him on the back and ran to Kunoichi.

"Women," Yukimura mumbled to himself as he started training again.

"Jealous?" Kai smirked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Kunoichi said as she walked away. There was an unmistakable edge to her voice though.

"Why is everyone I know so darn stubborn?" Kai sighed to herself as she followed her troubled friend.

Later that night, hours after everyone else has gone to sleep, Kunoichi found she could not sleep. What Kai said really got to her. Could she really be in love with her lord? Not wanting to think too into it, she walked out to the woods, trying to clear her head. By the lake she saw Yukimura training.

"Worried about him?" Kai's voice startled her from behind.

Kunoichi yelped and turned to her friend, "What are you doing here?"

"Well let's see. I saw you walking towards a lake in the dead of night clearly frustrated or worried. I could've gone back to sleep but if you died on me then I'll feel really bad. So here I am, in the cold and dead of night, finding you stalking Yukimura," Kai rambled, clearly a bit groggy and snappy.

Kunoichi couldn't catch half of what she said. She too was tired. So she just said, "I wasn't stalking him."

Kai snorted and yawned, "Whatever. He's a mess isn't he?"

"What do you mean?" Kunoichi asked.

"He scares me honestly. He has… dead eyes," Kai answered.

"He's just worried about the coming battles. Ieyasu is a tough opponent you know," Kunoichi said defensively.

"Don't be so defensive. You know I'm telling the truth," Kai yawned and went back to her tent.

Kunoichi remained there and watched her lord. His movements seemed like a dance to her, sad and alluring. She kept watching the dance unfold until she began to nod off. In the morning she was shaken awake. When she opened her eyes and grumbled five more minutes, he heard a laugh.

"Kunoichi, the troops are moving out soon. You should go wash up and have breakfast," Yukimura chuckled.

Kunoichi felt her cheeks go red and quickly excused herself. She ran around the camp and found Kai. She angrily stomped over to her.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Kunoichi snapped.

"Whoa. Did you wash up yet?" Kai pinched her nose.

Kunoichi blushed and covered her mouth, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I told Yukimura to," Kai shrugged.

"He saw me snoring like a pig," Kunoichi snapped.

"He heard you anyways," Kai shrugged.

"You," Kunoichi made a strangling gesture.

Kai laughed and waved her away to wash up.

Weeks later, it became apparent Ieyasu would rule the land. Yukimura seemed like he was in a deeper depression than ever before. They were all here at Osaka castle ready for their last stand. It was also here, Kunoichi confirmed her own feelings and what she wanted to do.

"When did I start liking him?" Kunoichi wondered.

"Hey. So when did you start liking him?" Kai asked out of the blue interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh?" Kunoichi asked.

"You have that 'when did I start liking him' look on your face, " Kai explained.

"There's a look like that?" Kunoichi asked.

"There is now," Kai smiled, "Now tell me."

"Well, I met him when I was two. I thought he had a cute goofy grin. Then we grew up together and I guess I started liking him more and more," Kunoichi thought back.

"Let me get this straight. You liked him since you were kids and you didn't realize until today?" Kai demanded.

"I guess so," Kunoichi laughed uneasily.

"You idiot," Kai smacked her upside the head.

"Ow," Kunoichi rubbed the back of her head where she was hit.

"Are you going to tell him?" Kai asked, "There may not be another chance."

"No. I made up my mind. I will be behind him always," Kunoichi said.

"That's a cop out," Kai pointed out.

"Well, that's that," Kunoichi made a dismissive gesture.

"You're so gutless," Kai sighed.

A while later, they won the final battle. Thanks to Kunoichi, Yukimura lived to see the day the Toyotomi legacy would live on. Kanetsugu rejoined the Toyotomi halfway through the battle at the urge of Keiji and the pull of friendship. Now the last three survivors of the three fools were walking in the open as friends and not allies.

Yukimura stepped back and walked besides Kunoichi, "Thank you Kunoichi. It was thanks to your help we won that battle and why I am still alive."

His voice sounded a little heavy at that. Kunoichi looked up uncertainly and said cautiously, "You're welcome my lord?"

"Haha. I'm kidding. I truly am grateful," Yukimura smiled.

"I am grateful to you as well. Thanks to you I realize what path I must take," Kunoichi hugged her chest.

"Is that so?" Yukimura said as he slowly walked away.

"I will be behind you always," Kunoichi whispered.

Then she ran up to her friends and gave Kai a playful shove. Everyone was captivated by the performance dance by the lady Okuni. As she got closer, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You could just walk besides me you know," Yukimura whispered to her.

Now she knew her face was glowing.


	11. Chapter 11

My bad guys (and gals) for the long time away. Homework and stuff came up. I actually had this story for a while but it was hard for me to transition well. So my apologies if this kind of... what's the word?... sucks. Yeah that's it.

Anyways. I would like to thank all my readers who have stuck with me thus far. No I'm not quitting yet but maybe sometime in the future. Then I might restart again. Who knows. For now I'm going to try one more update i say three days?

All right then. Please enjoy this short story featuring Motochika and MItsuhide as per someone's request.

Disclaimer- Nada

* * *

Don't be afraid to get your Feet Wet

"Mitsuhide. This man of yours that is coming here, is he reliable?" Nobunaga asked.

On Mitsuhide's suggestion, Nobunaga had arranged for Motochika Chosokabe to join their forces in the assault against the Mori. The lady No and the retainer Ranmaru Mori were at his side. Mitsuhide was right behind, on horseback, ready to gallop to the beach to greet his friend.

"Yes my lord. Motochika is a very skilled warrior. He will surely help us achieve victory in our coming battle against the Mori army," Mitsuhide answered.

"Whether he is of any worth to my vision remains to be seen," Nobunaga said.

"Of course my lord," Mitsuhide bowed.

Ranmaru chose this time to cut in, "My lord. I see ships over the horizon. I believe they are Lord Motochika's."

Nobunaga rubbed his chin, "Then I suppose Mitsuhide had better welcome him."

"By your leave," Mitsuhide gave another short bow and left his lord.

No placed a hand on her husband's shoulders, "You seem a bit preoccupied with something."

Nobunaga started laughing. Neither No nor Ranmaru showed any signs of distress. This was familiar to them after all. Lord Nobunaga was eccentric at best and a ruthless tyrant at worst. He had these moments and as vassals, all they can do was watch.

When he stopped, he spoke in a light tone, "I sense… a time coming soon when Nobunaga will no longer be needed in this world."

"My lord-" Ranmaru began.

"Let us go prepare for our battle with the Mori," Nobunaga ignored Ranmaru and returned to camp. The other two followed suit.

On the shore, Motochika's three thousand men army has arrived. For the rest of the army, this meant their chances of dying just got lower. For the men on the boat, this was their chance to prove themselves. For Mitsuhide and Motochika, this meant seeing each their best friend again.

"Hey Motochika. Thank you for coming," Mitsuhide shouted.

Motochika glanced down, "I already said if you ever need anything, I will do all I can to provide it for you."

Then he jumped right into the cold, mid-autumn water. Mitsuhide stepped back to avoid being splashed by water. Then he walked forward to the edge of the water to check if his friend was alive. Not one to disappoint, Motochika stood up unharmed.

"That was insane," Mitsuhide commented.

Motochika shrugged, "I'm still alive."

"Sometimes I wonder why you are a lord and not a performer. You are certainly grand enough," Mitsuhide shook his head.

Motochika changed the subject, "Jump in."

Mitsuhide looked confused, "Jump into what?"

"The water of course." Motochika made a "come here" gesture one may use on a pet.

Mitsuhide looked indignant, "No. Why should I?"

"Afraid to get your feet a little wet?" Motochika raised an eyebrow.

"The water's cold," Mitsuhide pointed out.

"You'll get used to it," Motochika retorted.

"This is pure silk. And the armor is made from steel. It will rust," Mitsuhide protested.

Motochika shook his head, "I thought I was talking to a man not a woman."

"But-" Mitsuhide tried one more time.

Motochika stretched his arms out, "How can you hope to conquer the world if you are too afraid to get your feet a little wet?"

"I'm not trying to conquer the world," Mitsuhide snorted, "That is Lord Nobunaga's job."

Motochika looked amused, "Perhaps. Perhaps not. We'll see."

"What do you mean?" Mitsuhide asked.

Motochika moved towards Mitsuhide until they were face to face. Then he whispered in his ear, "Nothing."

Motochika took advantage of Mitsuhide's confusion and shoved him into the water. Mitsuhide sputtered and jumped to his feet.

"Why you?" Mitsuhide had a fierce look in his eyes and jumped Motochika.

The wily musician smirked and jumped safely out of harm's way. Then he shoved Mitsuhide's head underwater. He held him there for half a minute then pulled him out. Mitsuhide looked like he was about to kill his so called best friend.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" Motochika smiled then threw Mitsuhide onto the shore.

Mitsuhide lied down on the sand and looked directly at the now setting sun. He missed these moments. But of course, he would never say that out loud.

* * *

Leave a review all right?


End file.
